The Light of Darkness
by Ashlea Rose
Summary: rossalie taking the over protective figure of a mum while bella, edward and the rest of the family are away. but all hell breaks loose when rosilie looses renesme in antigua.


My fingers landed heavily on the keys as I once again restarted the symphony. Alice, at my side, was directing me and doing the job of page turning. I envied at how Edwards fingers just seemed to drift over the keys so elegantly and effortlessly, whereas mine seemed to plinky- plonk onto them."Renesme, watch what you are doing!" I heard Rosalie say from across the room. Oops, another mistake, I think I'll leave the piano to the full vampires. I got up ready to go, but Rosalie had crossed the room with one graceful leap and landed at my side. She had her stern look on, well, if you could call it that. Rosalie had such a pretty face that easily got hostile, but managing a stern face was a bit out of her depth (it wasn't as if she had to use it often). _Here we go again_ I thought. Luckily at that point, Bella stormed through the door.

"The impudence of some people! I should have broken his arm or worse. And his secretary too. As if I was going to let _her _drive my car around to the back. I didn't even need Edward to tell me that she wasn't going to come back with it. Do I look like I'm stupid!" Bella's voice died away as she entered the upstairs rooms.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked Edward9 I never call Bella mum- she looks too much my age.

"Just the usual, people flirting with her, taking her for a poor defenceless girl, trying to swindle her etc. How is the piano coming on?"

"Well..." I started, but Rosalie cut in.

"Dreadful! Absolutely dreadful! She keeps playing the b flat minor chord instead of the b _major_ one, her timing is atrocious and she can't even get through the whole piece!"

"If I remember correctly, Rosalie it took you 58 years to get to the standard you're at now, and even then you still made some mistakes. If you asked me, I think it's pathetic! " Rosalie fixed him with her hostile glance.

"If I valued your opinion Edward that would hurt. But seen as I don't, I think you should find some better insults."

"If you don't value my opinion then why were you so jealous when I didn't fancy you straight away?"

"That has nothing to do with this!!"

While the insults flew back and forth I made a hasty exit and ran up to see mum.

"Bella" I said, using my sweetest voice "can will you come to Sophie's birthday party tomorrow, she's invited you?"

"Sorry, you'll have to go with Jacob, he'll be round here all weekend if he doesn't see you tomorrow."

"But that's not fair. I hate Jacob! He's silly, arrogant and mean and most of all- he smells _really_ bad! He won't let me be friends with Ben either because he thinks we spend too much time together. Can't you come instead?" I would much prefer Bella to come because even though she is my mum we treat each other like best friends.

"Well, I suppose so." She said giggling

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed

"I'll come, but only if you explain to Jacob." And at that she started giggling helplessly

"Not fair." I cried out whilst pushing her off the bed. At that moment Jacob walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked. At which point Bella erupted into another fit of helpless giggles. Jacob, bored of our girly jokes walked out the room and went down to listen to the heated argument that was still going on downstairs. It was actually quite good entertainment.

"Now tell me, how's your relationship going with Ben?"

"Nowhere thanks to Jacob." Bella suddenly stood up.

"In the mood for a run?" she asked

"Why?"

"I promised Charlie that we would go over to see him. Do you know , I think Sue got pregnant last night."

"That's disgusting mum, how do you know?" I replied

" I can tell it by the way she walks."

"ok" I said "moving on, did Charlie tell you if they're going to get married?"

"No, but Edward did." All of a sudden the window flew wide open and Esme jumped through followed by Carlisle.

"Typical, I leave you kids for one week and already emitte and jasper are already off playing a wrestling match. Fill me in Renesme." He held out his hand expectantly. It was faster to show them rather than to tell them. Within a few seconds he was down stares having a go at Rose and Edward.


End file.
